


yet it feels like home

by Toramitsu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, i just wanted to see them helping each other, oh my how do i write a fire emblem fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toramitsu/pseuds/Toramitsu
Summary: [drabble]. Byleth ends up in a world that's not his own.





	yet it feels like home

"I need to go back." He says out of the blue. It breaks the silence, but she doesn't mind.

"Do you?" She questions, softly. Byleth goes quiet. She understands.

"They'll like you." She comforts, certain of her words. He doesn't give her a response, closing his eyes he lets her gentle fingers comb his hair.

He's afraid of the future, he will not deny that. The look Kiran unintentionally gave him when he asked to go back home made him question his own choice.

It wasn't Kiran's fault, neither was his. But what's done it's made, and now he can only wonder what crossed Kiran's mind when that question left his lips.

—[…]

At first, she had offer him a hot meal at the dining hall, but he politely declined and said that just some bread will do the work. She, of course, disagreed, but because of his request, she could do nothing and went with it.

Since both were the child of a mercenary, it was not a problem to go unnoticed while moving through the halls. So, she had no issues sneaking into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Byleth would sometimes notice she'll pick more food than he had asked for. A part of him was grateful, someone was caring over him. But at the same time, he'll be guilty of eating the food that wasn't really meant for him.

He didn't have the heart to dispose it, so he would usually share his food, or save it for later.

—[…]

"What house have you chosen?" She looks at him, and Byleth just takes a bite out of the bread she had gave him.

He doesn't point out the faint moment of hesitation she had, he knows it took her off guard.

"The black eagles." She responds after a couple of seconds. Byleth hums, looking at the stars.

—[…]

He should be sleeping, but he's here.

"Why won't you come with me?" She asks, gathering the papers they both graded during the night. However, her gaze never meet Byleth's.

"I shouldn't be here."

"They'll be happy to see you." She assures, ignoring what said and deep inside he's grateful of it.

"It's time for me to go. Please rest and maybe you could think about it." He nods, and when the door closes, he makes his way to the bed.

He misses them.

—[…]

She was kind enough to fulfill a selfish wish of he's.

So, he'll fall asleep in her bed during the day while she was busy with her new profession.

While she teaches, he dreamt of his home.

They have accorded what when night hits they'll meet under a tree at the top of a small nearby hill.

A safe spot, if you will.

She was so patient, and he was so selfish. But he was doing this for them. He'll stay hidden until he can go back to Askr. He doesn't want to cause more troubles.

What he doesn't know however, is that maybe she doesn't want him to go.

—[…]

"Can you still hear her?" She wonders. She just delivered the question requested, still, she finds herself curious as well.

"No." He's being honest. He's not worried, she's still a part of him despite not being present. Afterall she's safe in Askr alongside his students.

She nods, and the voice inside her head goes quiet.

—[…]

"Did you know there's a rumor of food going missing."

"It is still a rumor nonetheless. Let us not get too invested over it."

"Alright. Then, have you noticed the Teach is eating more than of what she usually picks."

"Why on earth would you even know that."

"I have my ways."

"I won't comment on that but I suggest of you to please stop that strange hobby of yours."

"It is not a hobby, it's called being aware."

"As I said."

—[…]

Byleth thinks of his world. Of his life before being summoned to Askr and of the little time he had.

Then, he thinks of his time here. Of her generosity, and of the hidden pleasant feeling it left.

He thinks of her words and for a second he found himself actually looking forward for it. To see them again, talk with them, spending time with them.

Then, he stops. He's being selfish again. This is for them, stay strong until the end.

When Byleth falls asleep and the birds outside his window start to sing. He's lucky a pair of green eyes doesn't get laid on him.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i honestly wrote this for myself because i love both Byleths so much. i have never wrote something for Fire Emblem before (i don't think i even can, really) this is something new for me so i'm sorry if it seems (really) ooc.
> 
> i wrote this since just wanted to see them to be happy and comfortable with each other but it's kinda difficult so my excuse was that Kiran send Male!Byleth to the wrong world and Female!Byleth eventually finds him first before anyone whoops.
> 
> forgive me for any mistakes but please feel free to correct me! english is not my maternal language. but overall i hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
